Problems Are The First, Love Is The Last
by Ariel Star
Summary: Spoilers! Predacons Rising! Arcee had problems with Airachnid and about her past. Romance is the end part between Bee and Cee.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the death anniversary of Optimus Prime. All of the Autbots attended the anniversary, even Team Prime. Team Prime had a speech about good things happened with Optimus Prime. After the anniversary, all of the Autbots left, except for Bumblebee. Arcee noticed that Bumblebee is still standing in front of the statue of Optimus Prime, near at the Well of Allspark where Prime sacrificed his life. Arcee walked towards his back and put her hand on his shoulder. "Bee, is there something wrong?", she asked. "What? No.", Bee replied. "You sure?", she asked again. "Yeah.", he replied. "Well, let's go back to base before someone will get worry.", she said. Bee nodded. The transformed to their vehicle mode. "Bee, wanna race?", she asked. "Sure.", Bee answered. The two started to race. When they are on the road, the two are still racing. Arcee almost bumped the Autobot in front of her. The bot and Arcee transformed. "I'm so sorry, sir. It was an accident.", Arcee apologized. "Why are you driving so fast, commander? Are you following the rules?", the bot asked but he's not angry. Bee transformed. "Don't complain her, sir. I'm the one who started a race.", Bee replied. "Next time, you commanders, should follow rules. If you disobey it, you will get to prison. You two are still commanders. The Cybertron's greatest hero. Next time, don't do it again.", the bot warned them and left. "What a nice guy! He didn't get angry at us.", Bee exclaimed. "I know. The Autobots are always like that.", Arcee replied. Someone contacted Bee in his intercomm. "Bee, come in.", he answered. "Bee, returned back to base with Arcee. We have a problem.", Smokescreen said. "Okay. We'll be there. Bumblebee out.", he replied. "Come on, Arcee. Let's get back to the base.", Bee said. The two transformed and head back to base.

The two are inside the base and had a problem meeting problem. "What's the problem, sir?", Arcee asked Ultra Magnus. "We have a problem, but you will not like it, Arcee.", he replied. All of the Autobots are murmuring. "Autobots, Arcee. Airachnid has returned. Arcee gasped. "What?!", Arcee cried. "We saw it in the CCTV. Her location is in Metrotitan. By the way, Autobots, we will take the ship to travel to Metrotitan. We will travel too far.", Ultra Magnus announced. She looked Bee sitting next to her. Bee knows her problem. Not just Airachnid, but Metrotitan.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting, Bee talked to Arcee.

"Look, Arcee. I know how you feel. You have to let it go but don't worry. I got your back."

"Bee, you don't have to protect. I'm the one who should protect you because Airachnid always kill the bot I cared. Like Tailgate and Cliffjumper."

"I will be careful. Arcee, if you die, I'll die with you."

"You're crazy!" 

"I don't have a choice. I can't survive without you."

Bee and Arcee stared to each other. They closed their eyes, puckered their lips and wait until their lips meet together. They were interrupted by Ultra Magnus. "Bumblebee, Arcee, let's go.", Ultra Magnus ordered. They rolled their eyes in frustration.

As they entered the ship, Bulkhead and Wheeljack are guarding if there are enemies coming. Arcee is at the forefront of the ship watching the sunset. Bee walked towards, next to her. "So, you okay?", he asked. "Yeah.", Arcee answered. "Just, promise me you will not sacrifice yourself for me.", Arcee warned him. Bee placed his hands on her shoulders. "Arcee, stop worrying. I promise I will be careful. I will never let you die.", Bee replied. The two closed their eyes, puckered their lips, and their heads getting close to each other until their lips meet. They were interrupted by Bulkhead, again. "Guys, do you see anything?", Bulkhead asked. "No!", the two answered in frusturation. "Are you angry?", Bulkhead asked. "No." the two answered. "Why did you just shouted?", Wheeljack asked. "Because me and Bumblebee are planning something until you interrupted it.", Arcee replied. "Oh, sorry.", Bulk apologized. The four went inside the ship.

 _3 days later..._

"Ugh! Are we there yet?!", Smokescreen asked impatiently. "It' like we're travelling forever.", Knock Out added. "Not yet. I am not sure if we will be there in Metrotitan tomorrow. Everyone groaned except for Arcee. She remembered what happened to her in Metrotitan since she was younger. 

_Arcee lived in Metrotitan with her two elder sisters. Elita One is her eldest sister. She is the leader of the fembots and the sparkmate of Optimus Prime. Chromia is her elder sister. She is the second in command of the fembots and the sparkmate of the second-in-command of the Autobots, Ironhide. The three sisters lived happily until, the war started. Metrotitan is the first target of the Decepticons. Elita One, Chromia and the Autobots fought against the Decepticons, except for Arcee. She still doesn't know how to fight because she's still very young (She's only 6 years old in earth years). Arcee hide somewhere until then, the 5 Vehicons saw Arcee. "Help!", Arcee cried. The two sisters heard her. They ran towards the Vehicons, trying to kill Arcee. The two sisters killed the Vehicons. "Thanks, sisters!", Arcee complimented. Elita and Chromia smiled. Someone's at the back of Elita and Chromia and the con stabbed the two. "No!", Arcee cried. The con left after he killed the two sisters. Arcee ran towards her two sisters. "Sisters, don't die! Please don't die!", Arcee cried. Chromia is dead but Elita One opened her eyes, dying. "Arcee, me and your sister can no longer live. We are already dead.", Elita One said. "Who's gonna take care of me?", Arcee asked. "I know someone will take care of you. Look for Optimus Prime. Tell him that he will teach you how to become a warrior. You will fight all of the Decepticons to stop a war, Arcee. I know you will survive. Do not worry, child. Me and Chromia will always watch you. We love you.", Elita One said and die on Arcee's arms. "Noooooooo! Elita, please wake up! Chromia, wake up!", she started to cry. All of the Decepticons left. "I will avenge you, sisters! I will kill a con who killed you!", Arcee said angrily._


	3. Chapter 3

One night, all of the Autobots are sleeping in their rooms except for Arcee. She keeps thinking about what happened before in Metrotitan. Until, all of the Autobots woke up because they heard a gunshot. They saw the Insecticons are firing the ship. All of the Autobots went outside from their rooms and panicking. "Bee, what is happening?", Arcee cried. "The Insecticons are shooting on us.", Bee replied. "Oh, Primus!", she exclaimed. "Autobots, do not panic! We just have to find a way to escape! Now, I ordered you to do it! Go!", Ultra Magnus ordered. "My pets, let's go. The Autbots will die inside.", Airachnid commanded. The ship is sinking. All of the Autobots are finding a way to escape but they can't find it. "Bee, I have to head to the deck to find a way out.", Arcee said. "Are you crazy?! We have to stick together!", Bee exclaimed. "I know. But we can't find a way out.", she replied. "I will come with you.", Bee said. "Bee, it's too dangerous!", Arcee exclaimed. "If you will die, I will die with you, right?", Bee said. Arcee nodded. The two went to the deck and find a way out to escape. Arcee found it! "Bee, I found a way out!", she exclaimed. "Arcee! You did it!", Bee exclaimed. He took a mic to tell something to all of the Autobots. "Autobots, head to the deck because Arcee found a way out!", Bee ordered. All of the Autobots head to the deck. They jumped to the spark ocean. "Arcee, do not let go of my hand!", Bee said. Arcee nodded. The two jumped together down to the spark ocean. The two let go of their hands when a large part from the ship almost hit them.

"Arcee?!"

"Bee!"

"Arcee, where are you?!

"Bee, help me!"

Suddenly, Airachnid took Arcee. "Let go of me you, fragging Decepticon!", Arcee exclaimed. Airachnid hit Arcee's head, made her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Airachnid's base..._

Arcee woke up in headache. Her hands are tied up and her feet stick together by the spider webs.

"Well, well, well. Surprised to see you again, Arcee."

"Airachnid?! I thought you were frozen?!"

"It's a long story, dear."

"What do you want?!"

"You didn't missed me, Arcee? We didn't see each other for long time."

"I'm asking!"

"Oh! I just wanted to know about your sisters. My former master killed the two."

"Your former master?!"

"Yes. Are you surprised?

"Who is your former master?!"

"I'm sorry. But it's secret identity. Do you remember that Elita told something to you before she died?"

"No!"

"Oh! Think of it!"

 _Arcee's flashback..._

 _Before Elita died, she's almost finished to tell Arcee something. "Arcee, there is something I need to tell you something.", Elita said. "What is it?", Arcee asked while crying. "Since me and Chromia are dead. You are the leader of the fembots.", she replied. "What? I'm too young to become the leader of the fembots.", Arcee explained. "I know, Arcee. But someday, you will become a great leader of the fembots. Arcee, you are now, the leader of the fembots."_

"I remembered already."

"Good! Then I'm gonna kill you!", Airachnid will lunge Arcee using her one tentacle until, Bee shot Airachnid. He shoot the spider webs to free Arcee. Arcee and Bee hugged to each other. "How did you found me?", she asked. "We called an emergency and we found your location.", Bee replied. "Is Airachnid dead?", she asked. "I don't know.", Bee replied. "Come on. Let's go home.", Bee said and carry Arcee in a bridal style. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Autobots' base..._

"Bee, thanks for rescuing me!", Arcee thanked him. "You're welcome. I told you, you will never loose me.", he replied. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you said, Bee.", she replied. The two began kissing. They are so happy that they are more than just friends now. They broke a kiss. "Will you be my girlfriend?", he proposed. "Yes!", she answered.


End file.
